


first step

by revoleotion



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Fluff and Slight Angst, birthday text, yukio gets to throw a mug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “Sitzt ihr den ganzen Morgen über da und schweigt euch an? Zwei Tage nach Weihnachten? Das ging aber schnell.”
Relationships: Kirigakure Shura & Okumura Rin, Kirigakure Shura & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 4





	first step

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever find things in your notes that are 3 years old but so, so GOOD that you have to share them? Yeah me too. If anyone wants to translate this to make it more accessible, please feel free to do so. 
> 
> this was written in 2017 and apparently the latest info had been the arc with Shura and her birth curse, and of course the moment where Mephy decided to snitch on Yukio. Just so you have an idea of where I am coming from. Or was coming from. I do not remember writing this.

“Sitzt ihr den ganzen Morgen über da und schweigt euch an? Zwei Tage nach Weihnachten? Das ging aber schnell.”

Eine Schale Müsli in der einen Hand, eine Tasse Kakao mit Rum (eher Rum mit Kakao) in der anderen, schlich Shura aus der Küche des Jungen-Wohnheims und ließ sich im improvisierten Wohnzimmer nieder. Es gab keine Sofas oder andere Sitzgelegenheiten, aber irgendeiner der Zwillinge war auf die Idee gekommen, Sitzkissen zu verteilen. 

“Ich bin enttäuscht von euch- oh... ha.”

Sie überkreuzte die Beine und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, bevor sie nacheinander die beiden Jungen im Zimmer betrachtete. Einem ungeübten Beobachter wäre es nicht aufgefallen, aber zu Shuras Leidwesen war sie beinah häufiger in diesem Wohnheim als irgendwo anders. Nicht, dass sie es als ihr zweites Zuhause zählen würde. Oder ihr drittes. Aber zeitlich käme es hin. 

Für Shura gab es keine Zweifel: Die beiden schwiegen sich an. Sie kannte den Unterschied zwischen “Ich möchte zurück ins Bett”-Schweigen und “Wir haben uns gestritten”-Schweigen. 

“Möchte mir jemand eine Erklärung liefern? Ist was passiert?”, fragte sie leichthin - zumindest gab sie sich alle Mühe, ihre Stimme leichthin klingen zu lassen. Ein wenig lasziv beugte sie sich vor, um ihr Tattoo zu offenbaren, nur, um kurze Zeit später zu bemerken, dass es nicht mehr da war. Dahin ging die Drohung, die sie so gern benutzte, um die Zwillinge einzuschüchtern. 

“Hast du das Müsli leer gemacht?”, fragte einer der beiden schließlich und lächelte sie an. Für einen Moment spiegelte die Brille das Sonnenlicht, welches durch den Raum tänzelte, aber kaum war der Moment vorbei, konnte Shura kalte türkise Augen erkennen. Sie blinzelte, ließ den Blick dann noch ein wenig auf ihm verweilen. Etwas an ihm wirkte fremd, aber als sie nach Worten in ihrem Repertoire kramte, um es zu beschreiben, stieß sie auf Leere. 

“Nein, habe ich nicht, ich bin kein komplettes Arschloch”, schnappte Shura, griff nach ihrem Löffel und ließ ihn demonstrativ in die Schüssel fallen, bevor sie das ihm das Frühstück in die Hand drückte. Natürlich hatte sie die Packung leer gemacht, genau wie die Milch. “Genieß es, Brilli.”

“... Danke.” Wieder ein Lächeln von Yukios Seite. 

Rin, sein Zwilling, hatte noch nicht gesprochen, was früh am Morgen nicht allzu ungewöhnlich war - das hier war aber offensichtlich etwas anderes.

“Morgen”, sagte sie an ihn gewandt und nippte an ihrer Tasse. “Wie schön, dass zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr Ferien sind, ihr habt jedes Mal an eurem Geburtstag frei... Oh  _ fuck, _ ihr habt Geburtstag, oder?”

Yukio tat so als sei er mit dem Müsli beschäftigt. Rin nickte langsam. 

“Shit, und ich renne hier rum und…”, sie brach ab und erhob sich, “Ich uh, wie wäre es, wenn ich ein Geschenk hole...? Gebt mir ein paar Minuten, okay?”

“Du musst uns doch nichts schenken!”, sagte der Brillenträger höflich, Rin rief das Gleiche. Geradezu angeekelt von der synchronen Antwort sahen sich die Zwillinge an; Yukio wandte den Blick zuerst ab. Rin starrte ihn noch für eine Weile an, aber sah schließlich auch weg. 

“Nicht? Okay, gut, das macht die Sache einfacher. Aber einen Kuchen kann ich doch kaufen, hat wer was dagegen? Nein? Gut.”

Shura wartete keine Antwort ab, die sie ohnehin nicht erhielt, stellte ihre Tasse ab und hastete aus dem Raum.

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit dem Kuchen, aber nicht allzu viel, weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass die Zwillinge das Wohnheim in Schutt und Asche legen könnten, wenn sie sich stritten. Sie wunderte sich noch immer darüber, dass das noch nicht passiert war.

Shura schätzte, dass sie nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später zurück war. Den Geräuschen aus dem Wohnzimmer nach zu urteilen, war in der Zwischenzeit das komplette Chaos ausgebrochen. 

“Was ist dein Problem?”, brüllte Rin gerade. 

“Abgesehen von dir, meinst du?”, erwiderte Yukio nicht weniger laut. “Seit wann kannst du mich hier einsperren?”

“ES IST UNSER GEBURTSTAG!”

“ICH HABE IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR REALISTISCHE ZIELE IM LEBEN UND EINEN JOB!”

“SEIT WANN BEINHALTET DEIN JOB, DASS DU DICH AN ABGELEGENEN ORTEN IN GEFAHR BRIN-”

Etwas klirrte. 

“Das reicht.”

Shura erstarrte, Rin allem Anschein nach auch, denn er beendete den Satz, den er so laut angefangen hatte, tatsächlich nicht. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, betrat das Wohnzimmer und trällerte ein sarkastisches “Alles Gute, ihr Kleinen”, welches in ein “what the fuck” mündete und damit endete. 

Einer der beiden, dem Fleck nach zu urteilen Yukio, hatte ihre Tasse gegen die Wand geworfen. Der Brillenträger war aufgesprungen und blickte schwer atmend auf seinen Bruder hinunter, welcher nicht weit neben den Resten der Tasse auf dem Boden saß und von blauen Flammen umgeben war. Das Feuer wirkte nicht heiß, zumindest konnte Shura keine Wärme spüren. 

Sie stellte den Kuchen vorsichtig ab und sah zwischen den Brüdern hin und her. Shura war sich nicht sicher, zu wem sie gehen sollte, wer von den beiden sie mehr brauchte oder, ob sie überhaupt Partei ergreifen wollte. Sie war dazu geneigt, beiden von ihnen eine rein zu hauen. 

“Was wird das hier?”, fragte sie schließlich mit erhobener Stimme, weil immerhin einer von ihnen sich wie ein Erwachsener verhalten musste. “Wollt ihr wieder beweisen, wie kindisch ihr seid?”

“Ich bin nicht-”

“Du hast eine Tasse gegen die Wand geschmissen, erzähl' mir nichts.”

Der Ärger verließ den Jüngeren der beiden so schlagartig, dass sie fast glaubte, er sei gar nicht wütend gewesen. “Danke für den Kuchen, aber ich habe gerade keinen Hunger,” meinte er mit der sanften Schärfe, die nur er aufbringen konnte. “Ich bin dann in meinem Zimmer.”

“Yukio-”

“Ich bleibe hier, alles müsste zu deiner Zufriedenheit sein”, zischte er in die Richtung seines Zwillings. Rin sah aus als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen.

“Du bleibst hier”, sagte Shura und griff ruiniert nach der Hand des Jungen, mit dem sie aufgewachsen war, der ihr aber nicht fremder sein könnte.

“Lassen Sie mich los.” 

“Ich bin nicht davon eingeschüchtert, wenn du mich siezt, lass den Scheiß und setz dich wieder hin.”

Die türkisen Augen verengten sich. “Feiert schön. Alles Gute, Rin.”

Mit Kraft, die sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, so schmal wie er geworden war, riss er sich los und stürmte die Treppen nach oben. Wenige Sekunden später war er zurück, räumte wortlos die Scherben zusammen und ging wieder. Er kam nicht zurück. Shura sah Rin an, dessen Flammen nach und nach verschwanden, und holte tief Luft. 

“Du Idiot”, sagte sie. 

“Lass ihn. Er meint es nicht so. Ich habe angefangen.”

“Was hast du ihm gesagt?”

Rin sah zu Boden, bevor er durchatmete und ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zwang. “Vermutlich ist es gar nicht so gefährlich, aber Mephy-”

“Für dich immer noch Herr Pheles”, korrigierte sie ihn.

Sie sahen sich an. Shura lachte als Erste. Rins Dämonenschwanz peitschte auf den Boden, als er anfing, zu kichern. Jedes Mal, wenn Shura versuchte, aufzuhören, sah sie aus Versehen in Rins Richtung und fing wieder an. 

Shura atmete durch. “Okay, okay, fahre fort.”

“Er meinte, dass…” Auf einmal schien Rin den Mut zu verlieren, er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. “Yukio bringt sich wirklich in Gefahr, glaube ich. Es... es nervt, dass es für ihn eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, selbst heute zu gehen? Ich bin sein Bruder! Was habe ich ihm je getan?”

Nichts. Gar nichts. Shura kannte Rin genug, um zu erkennen, dass er seinen Bruder nicht verdient hatte. 

“Seh' ich so aus wie seine Freundin?”, wollte sie fragen, aber die Vorstellung wirkte unangemessen, daher zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.

“Shura, was tut er? Denkst du, er tut sich irgendwas an?”

Sie fragte vermutlich zu schnell, “Warum denkst du das?”, denn Rin setzte sich gerade hin und starrte sie an. 

“Weißt du etwas darüber?”, fragte er nervös. 

“Ich weiß, dass er dir das selbst erzählen wird. Immerhin ist er hier geblieben, nicht wahr?”

Der Blauhaarige zog nachdenklich die Luft ein. “Stimmt! Denkst du…”

Sie nickte. 

“Du machst mir einen neuen Kakao und dann bringst du ihm ein Stück Kuchen.”

Letzten Endes musste sie sich den Kakao selbst machen, weil Rin los gestürmt war, bevor sie sie den Satz beenden konnte. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach, ertappte sich aber dabei, dass sie lächelte.

* * *

  
  


Es war nicht der Sohn Satans, der die Flammen geerbt hatte, welcher sich als Erster traute. Kaum hatte Rin das obere Stockwerk betreten, hatte er schon wieder vergessen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, nach oben zu gehen. Diese Etage war leer, hier gab es außer ihm nur das Echo eines Menschen, den er kaum noch kannte. Er trug den Teller mit dem Kuchen in sein Zimmer, legte alles auf dem Schreibtisch ab und seufzte tief, eher er sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen ließ.

“Schöner Geburtstag”, murmelte er. “Ich habe nicht mal ein Geschenk für ihn, warum sollte ich ihm Vorwürfe-”

Es klopfte.

Er fiel fast vom Bett, rettete sich in letzter Sekunde und rief, noch während er damit beschäftigt war, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ein leises “Ja?”. 

Yukio stieß die Tür auf und trat nach drinnen. 

“Hallo.”

Die türkisen Augen waren überall hin gerichtet, nur nicht auf ihn. Rin hingegen starrte direkt in das Gesicht seines Zwillings; er suchte nach der üblichen Kälte, fand aber nur merkwürdige Verletzlichkeit und Reue. Yukio hielt einen unberührten “Advance” Nintendo hoch, um welchen sich die schmalen Finger schutzsuchend krallten. Die ganze Erscheinung des Braunhaarigen war defensiv, wie so häufig, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. 

“... spielst du mit mir, Bruderherz?”

Rin war kein Mensch, der lange nachtragend war. Es würde sein Herz zerreißen, länger als ein paar Minuten böse zu sein. Als er seinen Zwilling ansah, erwartete er er den Jungen zu sehen, der ihn angebrüllt, am Tod ihres Vaters beschuldigt, runtergemacht und für unfähig eingestuft hatte. Er sah ihn an, aber alles, was er wirklich sah, war ein Mensch, der nicht glücklich war, egal, wie viel er lächelte. Ein Mensch, der, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, gerade den ersten Schritt machte.

“Klar”, meinte er grinsend. “Alles Gute, Idiot.”


End file.
